1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video encoding device, video encoding method, video encoding program, video decoding device, video decoding method and video decoding program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For encoding of video data, the H.264 video encoding method, which is an ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union—Telecommunications Standards Section) recommended international standard, for example, is used. A technology based on the H.264video encoding method is described in the following Non-patent Document 1, for example. In the above-mentioned H.264 video encoding method, redundancy of video frames is decreased and information volume is decreased by compensating motion and encoding motion vectors. According to this method, a region of which one motion vector can compensate is decreased, so as to support subtle motion and increase prediction accuracy of inter-frame prediction. On the other hand, since the number of motion vectors increases and information volume becomes enormous, this increase must be suppressed. As a method for increasing prediction accuracy while decreasing the number of motion vectors, a method disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 has been proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H2-62180
Non-patent Document 1: Kakuno et al, “H.264/AVC Textbook Impress Standard Textbook Series”, Impress Net Business Company, 2004